Ghastly Illusions
by imhungrymakemefood
Summary: Ash and Ghastly decides to have fun and pull pranks on people. One-Shot some shipping in it so I'm warning you.


**Ash's POV**

I was walking alone in a forest. I wanted some time alone. I ditched Serena and the others to have some alone time.

Where was I?

Yes. Oh it's pretty chilly, but I don't really care.

A ghastly then appeared right in front of me. What. the. heck

"Ghastly! Why are you creeping up on me like that?" I asked that Pokemon. Seriously that was uncalled for. I hate when anything scares me like that. I'm really paranoid so I guess you could call me scared of ghosts.

"_GGGGHHHHASSSSTLY." _The Pokemon told me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Ghastly gave me a sorrowful look. I could tell by it's many gestures that it was bored. "Oh, so you want me to play with you?" I asked the ghost pokemon

It nodded. "Well, you choose." I say. It suddenly pulled my spirit out of my body

"Fuck yeah!" I yell. I seriously hadn't had this much fun, and it was about to start.

"Let's scare the shit out of Serena." I laugh.

We suddenly move like Team Rocket, at the speed of light. O.K I'm exaggerating, but we were going really fast.

Serena was already up.

"Where's Ash?" She was talking to herself.

"He's dead." I say in a really creepy voice. Ghastly chuckled.

"WHAT? WHO SAID THAT." Serena looked like as if she were about to cry. I was literally about to laugh like an idiot.

"I'm his ancestor, looking out for him. He died. You should go jump off a cliff now." I whispered.

"WHAT?" She cried. She's tearing up! I can't. Oh my god.

"Relax, I was just kidding. But I'm still his ancestor. He'll be back. Go to sleep now." I whispered and swift away.

Hmmm who should I visit? Cilan!

I went went all the way to Unova. Cilan was up at night reading a book and having some coffee. I chuckled. I have a really good idea. I knocked over his coffee.

"Oh no! My coffee! Must have used my elbow to knock it over." Cilan sighed.

This is where the funny part is going to happen. "No! You fool!" I say with a deep voice.

"What?! Who speaks?" Cilan exclaimed

"It's me. The coffee beans. I was killed just so you and your fat ass could be filled with pleasure of my taste. Now it's time for payback." I laughed evilly. Ghastly spun around hysterically!

"No! Please I beg you ! Take Iris instead!" Cilan pleaded on his knees.

"Very well then!" I laughed.

"No! I take that back don't kill her!" Cilan changed his mind

"Fine. Just never drink coffee!" I said. Now let's go to Iris.

She was sleeping like a baby. I saw her pokeballs in the corner with some spare ones too. I went to them and gathered them in my ghostly hands. I then smirked. I started throwing them all at her just like I did when I met her. She woke up with the most irritated face ever. "WHO THE HELL IS DOING THAT." Her eyes raged with fury. This is hilarious. She's burning up. Uh-oh...she's getting real angry. "I WILL KILL YOU!" and she threw a chair to the wall. Okay time to get out of here...Even Ghastly was scared!

Who's next? I started naming my friends. I haven't seen Brock. Well..time to pay my bestfriend a visit.

I appeared at his house and ghastly nodded. "Oh Nurse Joy! Kiss me again!" Brock said in love. Wow. Just like the good old days. "Please let's get married!"

"Broccccckkkk it's meeeee Nurrrrssseeee Joooooy." I whispered.

Ghastly nodded in approval. "Nurse Joy?" Brock got up. "How come I can't see you?" Brock asked me.

"Because I'm naked." I snicker. "WHUAAAAT!" Brock blushed uncontrollably. "Go dump your face in the toilet, and we can have fun all night." I said. I am on the verge of screaming. This is way too funny.

"Oh yes Nurse Joy!" Brock shouted and off his head went to the toilet.

Ghastly was crying of laughter. "Bye Brock!" I say normally by accident. "What that sounded like Ash? Wait what? I must be sleepy." Brock says and goes to sleep. Just like good times.

Now..let's pay May a visit. May was sleeping tight. "May wake up." I whisper. "wh..wha?" she rubs her eyes. "Hi." I said.

"Who's here?" She asks worried. "It's me your lover." I control my laughter. "Drew?" She glisten. "Yes. I love you." I say romantically. "Oh Drew give me a hug!" May asks. Uhhh...she actually believes my Drew imitation? Wow I must be really good.

"No babe, I got to go jack off. I'll see you later." I said. Ghastly laughs really hard. She cocks her head really confused.

Time to pay Gary a nice visit.

"GARY" I yell.

"What the fuck?" Gary yells.

I start pushing all the books off the shelf and threw his stuff all over the place. I sprayed him with water. "AHHH! WHO IS THIS!" Gary went nuts.

"I'm a girl. Your dad bullied me when we were kids. I'm taking revenge on you, Gear-Bear." I say.

"I'LL CALL MY GRANDPA ON YA." Gary screams. I laugh. "That guy? Okay I'm so scared." I say sarcastically. He shivers. "You better do it if you know what's best for ya!" Gary threatens me. I kicked his side table over and said "Clean that up."

Ghastly and I rushed out before Gary rushed out like a girl.

Hmmm who's next? I don't know honestly. Wow..there's this one person. I haven't seen her in ages. And I think this would be fun and a great opportunity too.

I flew to the location. Cerulean City.

There she was sitting on the diving board. I wonder why she's still up.

She gazed into the moonlight. "I love coming up here every night, right Psyduck?" She turned to Psyduck. "I miss togepi too." She sighs. "Psy?" Psyduck asked. "Of course I miss Ash. I think about him everyday. Till this day he's on my mind. I wonder how he's doing. He was in Pallet and he didn't even bother to visit me."

"I thought you didn't care." I said. "Who said that?" Misty exclaimed. I grabbed her waist and carried her like I did last time. Just because it was the funniest thing ever. "Ahhhhh!" Misty shrieks. "What is that!" She asks. "Ride's over!" I say. She almost fell into the pool but I caught her. Her reaction. I placed her back on the diving board. She sat on the edge swinging her legs.

"So who is this Ash?" I say in a deep voice. Misty blushes. "None of your business." She snorted.

"C'mon you can tell me! I'm a ghost! I won't tell this Ash or anyone." I pleaded. Floating right in front of her, without her noticing she nodded. "Fine, I suppose."

"We met by him burning my bike. I followed him and I was really bitter to him. I then became infatuated by him and started using the bike excuse. As we were traveling I developed feelings for him especially during the orange islands. Then the worst day of my life is when I was forced to leave. I was so devastated. I wanted to confess that day, but I never had the guts too. You see Ash only cares about Pokemon. Everyone always thought he was too young to understand. I thought so too. Now ever since we parted I want to just be with him again. I visited him a few times. I thought each time I would see him sooner so I didn't worry. But, after his Hoenn league he stopped visiting me. I thought he has found new people and he forgot about me..but then deep down inside I know he never did. It's all mixed feelings." She sighed.

Misty? Feelings for me? Is that why everyone thought I was "clueless" ? If she opened up to me...I mean I think I did like her back but never noticed. I remember the times where guys would flirt with her. Oh how mad I got. Yet, I never knew _why _I was mad. I just got really bitter without thinking I was just jealous.

"Misty, Ash didn't forget about you. You will always keep a place in her heart." I say

"I know he didn't forget about me, but I'm all alone thinking what happened. We don't talk much any more. It kills me to realize this, it's all mixed feelings." She replies.

"He has a dream. He's racing to reach that dream. He still yearns for you. Don't you worry, Misty." I comforted her.

"I lost so much in my life. Togepi, my dream, and the boy that means so much." Misty shakes.

"I see." I nod to ghastly saying that it's time to leave.

I floated to her and kissed her on the lips. She touched her lips confused. I say in a normal voice:

"Well Misty, I know how you feel about me."

**The End.**


End file.
